1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for radiographing information management, which manages radiographing information and provides support services for low-dose radiographing, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium that records a radiographing information management program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, X-ray radiographing systems using radiation, for example, X-rays are known. In the field of recent X-ray radiographing systems, an X-ray image detection device that uses a flat panel detector (FPD) as a detection panel instead of an X-ray film or an imaging plate (IP) has become widespread. An electronic cassette (portable X-ray image detection device) in which an FPD is built into the housing having a rectangular parallelepiped shape has already been put to practical use.
The sensitivity of the X-ray image detection device has improved with the development of such a detection panel. As a result, the same X-ray image or a clearer image than in the related art can be obtained with a low radiation dose. In addition, with recent demands for reducing the dose of exposure to the patient and an increase in the sensitivity of the X-ray image detection device, medical facilities are also required to perform radiographing with a radiation dose as low as possible.
JP2006-150033A discloses a system that stores and manages dose information, which is transmitted from X-ray radiographing systems of a plurality of medical facilities or radiographing rooms, in time series and provides various kinds of information that may be of assistance to low-dose radiographing. JP2006-150033A discloses providing and displaying a list of radiographing conditions, which are recommended by other medical facilities or a manufacturer for the same radiographing part or examination purpose and patients being approximately the same age or having approximately the same weight, for the user. In this case, a radiation dose index of the radiographing conditions and an image quality index of an X-ray image are displayed in a list. When one of the radiographing conditions is selected, details thereof are displayed together with the radiographing conditions of the own facility. In addition, JP2006-150033A also discloses that the selected radiographing condition can be copied to the own facility.